Harry Potter and Lord Rethathria
by Leo W Ryan
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so please be gentle, this story when complited is about Harry finding out that Voldemort has a LordMaster of his own! R&R please rated K at the moment May contain HP&GW,RW&HG and RL&NT, not sure yet
1. Spell Mishap

Disclaimer: this is my first Fan Fiction so please R&R I would like some comments befor I continue with this story.

* * *

**Harry Potter and Lord Rethathria (Re-tha-thri-a)**

**Pre-Deathly Hallows (Warning Spoiler) **

[From page 590 of deathly hallows.Author: J.K Rowlings (i did not try and copy right, i just wanted to lead u in the right direction from where i'm coming from. ok?)

* * *

**Prolog**

"Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Molly Weasley. 'Portego' roared Harry and the shield charm expanded in the middle of the hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source as Harry pulled of his invisibility cloak at last.

The yells of shock, the cheers, and screams on every side of 'Harry' 'His alive' were stifled at once. The crowed was afraid, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry looked at each other and began, at the same time, to circle each other"

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Spell Mishap**

'Who's going to save you now boy, you can pick anyone out of this hall but in the end u will die' said Voldemort as he and Harry circle each other, 'No one's going to die for me anymore Voldemort, I'm on my own' scowled Harry, as he raised his wand to defend himself from ,hopefully, and of Voldemorts attacks 'you don't mean the potter, look around you at the people you wish to die for your safety' yelled Voldemort, raising his wand to Harrys chest.

'You die tonight Harry Potter', Harry prepared to defend him and anyone else Voldemort tried to attack.

'Arvada Kedavra'

'Expelli-'

Harry froze in the middle of the spell and also on the spot so he couldn't get out of the way, he didn't know why, _this is it _Harry thought _I'm going to die for real this time_, Voldemorts spell rocketed past Harry hitting someone behind him, he didn't know who it was, but as soon as Voldemorts curse hit the person behind Harry he could see another killing curse that replaced Voldemorts, Harry looked up to see who it was.

In a brief moment Harry could see another figure beside Voldemort, also he heard Voldemort in this brief moment saying 'I can do this myself lord Rethathria', Then this lord Rethathrias killing curse his Harry in the heart and he heard thousands of screams of horror, the only one he heard that was the loudest he knew was Ginny, then Harry knew no more.

* * *

Disclaimer: Good hey please R&R yes i no it's short but i promise the next one will be longer (i hope), o don't worry about Harry dieing it's a part of the story. From your favorite and newest author Leon W Rubia. Lol that's a strange name see you all soon I hope. 


	2. Grave rising

disclaimer: i no this update it sooner then expected but i alreadly had most of this typed up :P don't feel bad i just wanted to know how my first chapter whould be. thanks to the people that riviewed even if it was only 2 people lol.

* * *

**Harry Potter and Lord Rethathria**

**Chapter 2 - Grave Rising**

Harry was surrounded by darkness, he didn't remember how he got there or even what his own name was, 'Hello' Harry yelled though the darkness, no one answered him back but a speck of light was floating in the darkness about Harry was guessing 10 meters away, as Harry made his way towards the floating speck of light he remembered how he died, he remembered about someone called lord Rethathria and that Voldemort was talking to him about something then he hear a scream that was familiar to him that induced a flow of emotions sadness, anger, happiness and an emotion that he never felt before, it was strange he was 1 meter away from the light then a rush of pain want though Harrys body, it was unbearable, 'AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR' _god damn this is worse then the cruciatus curse, _Harry thought as he collapsed on the ground unconscious.

Harry didn't know how long he laid there for but after he got back up he remembered everything his friends, Voldemort, this lord what's his face, Ginny, his dead family everything, he was determined to get to that floating light, he didn't no why it was so important, he just knew he needed to get to it, 'You should stay all your friends and family are waiting just behind you' a voice that rang though the darkness, Harry turned around and he found a mirror, but it wasn't reflecting his own image it was full of Harrys dead friends and family, his mum and dad where at the front of the "window", all of them where beckoning him toward them all but Harrys parents and his godfather Sirius that where shooing him away to the floating light, Harry thought about the benefits if he where to go thought the mirror he would be with his family and friends that he would never see if he want to the light, but then he thought of all the friends and the Weasleys are his family, with one last look at his mum ,dad and Sirius he sprinted towards the floating light hoping that it would he hoped take him back, back to his friends, family but mostly the only person he wanted to get to most was Ginny.

Harry sprinted towards the floating light 10 meters, 5 meters, 1meter now his close enough to touch it ignoring the pain that suddenly come back to immobile him Harry reached for the light and grabbed it, a familiar sensation that he got from protkeys ran though his body.

Harry woke up in darkness he didn't know where he was, he reached up and hit a wooden lid, the same wood on the sides of him, Harry found his wand beside him 'Lumos' the wand lit up and Harrys mind went blank he was in a coffin, Harry couldn't belive it he was in a coffin his mind searching for spells to give him a way to get out, appartation _no I don't know how to do that ummmm no that won't work nope what will that do umm shit aha._

'Diffindo' the coffin and the ground above Harry split open so that he could climb out, as soon as Harry climbed out he noticed that it was his own grave he just climbed out of, he got out and looked at his tomestone it said "Harry J Potter' the boy who lived now dead" just below it was writing of people that did support him in the battle 'Damn, I'm literally rising from the grave, wow' Harry said to himself, then he noticed that his grave wasn't the only one there, Harry walked up to the grave next to his, it said 'Albus P.W.B Dumbledore', Harry remembered that he should be next to hogwarts then but when he looked to see there was nothing but a huge pile of stone and ruble, his heart droped to his gut his first real home turned into ruble, Harry turned back to the other graves and began to read them…………

* * *

Disclaimer: Cool i wonder wat happens next o wait i'm writing this lol hope this chapter is longer then the first one i'm not one to break promises. please R&R 


	3. AN

A/N: sorry this may take a while I have school, tests to take, my learners to study for, ect, ect it just that time of year again I'll get back to this asap just please wait until the holidays because it's the end of the year for school for me and I need to study again i am incredibly sorry

Signed my your friend Leon W Ryan


	4. Chapter 3, grave day

AN: sorry about the long wait people but i had school, my uni work, driving training and exams to study for, it was hellish but my exams are over and i've started the holidays for the rest of the year so i'll have more time to complite this stroy i was saprised myself that i wrote this, so i hope you all enjoy then and please R&R and if u got and ideas for me please message me then i'm really brain dead at the moment, thanks to you all.

* * *

Harry Potter and Lord Rethathria

Chapter 3

Leon decided it was time to get up, he got up feeling really groggy, sad and even more tried then when he want to bed, he got up looking at his wife that is sleeping soundlessly beside him as he sat on his side of the bed, he got up hopefully with out waking Katie (Leon's wife) to get some breakfast, thinking "hopefully today I can finally say goodbye to hmy parents I lost only a few days ago, hmm may be I should visit the others graves as well" he got dressed left a note for his wife, went to his 4 year old daughters room kisses her on the head before heading out to the grave site beside where Hogwarts used to be.

He appaerated near the front gate of the ruined school, looking at the pile of ruble as he walked by it, looking up to see where he was going, he saw a figure looking at the graves as Leon walked up to the gravestones.

As Leon got closer he saw that Harry Potters grave was dug up and the gravestone smashed, he took out his wand in rage and pointed it as the strange person that he immediately assumed he was a death eater that was looking at the gravestones and yelled 'WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HARRY POTTERS GRAVE' yelling at the top of his lungs, the stranger shocked turned around but didn't pull out his wand, Leon almost dropped his wand when he saw who he was looking at.

'No, this has to be some sort of a trick, your dead' Leon was backing away talking more loudly this time 'your dead, there's no way…' he re-pointed at the Harry potter that was infront of him 'polyjuice potion am I correct' said Leon calmly 'no you have it all wrong' I am the real Harry potter, check the grave if your not sure' said Harry trying to keep the panic in this voice hidden, Leon moved over to the grave that was up turned, he looked inside and saw that where was nothing in there except for the coffin that Harry Potter was buried in, 'ok if you are Harry Potter tell me something only Harry would know' said Leon with his wand still pointed at harrys chest 'ummm ok, lets see, are you with the order?' Harry asked so he can explain everything to a member of the order as they basicly knew everything that he did 'yes I am with the order of the phoenix, well was since they where disbanded' said Leon 'now talk' Leon ordered 'ok, lets see ummm I know do you know what happened in the chamber of secrets when I was in my second year at Hogwarts' asked Harry to the man that was about to blow him apart 'yes only exclusive members of the rebellion know what happened in there' answered Leon with a stern face, after Harry heard this he re-told the story that he once told his friends, after he was finished Leon pocketed his wand 'no way, how did u come back……..wait I don't want to know, com……' Harry interrupted 'who isn't dead? umm sorry I didn't catch your name' 'Leon, my name is Leon Eric Ryan' Leon answered 'so who isn't dead Leon?' Leon answered 'after the fight you died in, most of the people kept on fighting, most died in that fig…..' 'Did Ginny die Leon?' 'I've heard you had a really have a bad habit of doing that but no she and the last of her family Ron and George, there living at my place, there home was burnt to the ground' answered Leon 'how is she?' asked Harry with suspension in his voice 'she's fine, physically, mentally she's broken, lifeless, all she does is eat, plan the next fight and sleep'

'Can I come to your house Leon?' asked Harry in a not so sure voice, 'it will be my honor, if you can stay at my house and stay there while you rest' said Leon as he re-pointed his wand at Harry with a happy face, 'what, what are you doing, I already proved that I'm Harry Potter' pleaded Harry 'I no you are but u need a discuses to get to the ghost village, as you know it as hogsmade' Leon muttered a incantation and harrys hair and clothing changed, he wasn't Harry anymore he looked like a Weasly 'yeah the best discuses I have ever seen' Leon laughed at how Harry looked, 'yeah nice, can we go now' asked Harry, as soon as Harry said these words, three death eaters appeared in front off them, Leon's pocket glowed a faint blue then he pulled out two passport looking books, one of the death eaters took the books and looked at them 'you two check out, you are free to go' and all three of them left 'what was that about Leon?' asked Harry 'we all have to carry passports to say that we're "pureblood" or some crap, we devised a spell to recognize a death eater and when placed on our pockets the spell creates fake passports I told mine to make 2 for you and me, the dark lord is umm well lets say very strict about who can be a witch and wizard and if your not worthy by his standards you……well lets just say u get snuffed out for good' answered Leon 'come on we got to go now before they come back' Leon took harrys arm and lead him just out side the front gates, Harry looked back at what was left of Hogwarts then they disappated.

They apparated in front of a beautiful flat circular meadow that was surrounded by thick trees, Harry was confused where's the house, Harry was about to turn his head to ask Leon but he whispered in his ear 'The house that is protected by will show itself to you, until I otherwise withdraw you from noticing my house' as soon as Leon finished saying this, this wonderful four storey white house appered infront of them, Harry was stunned and couldn't move until Leon called him out of his stare 'nice house hey, Harry' Leon asked 'yeah it's really something' 'I built her from scratch, from the ground up' said Leon as a matter-of-factly way 'come on lets go inside' before Harry answers him Leon grabbed his arm again and pushed him though the front door, Leon was right behind him Harry was stuck at the door way looking at the house in fascination, Leon walked right by Harry yelling 'Katie I'm home get Ginny and the boys down here please' when Leon was finished yelling to someone that could have been in the next room, a voiced yelled back 'I'm busy with the baby Leo can't u get them yourself' yelled back who Harry was assuming is Katie, 'stay here while I get Ginny and the boys, ok?' Leon told Harry 'ok I'll stay here' Harry leaned against the closed front door that's behind him.

Leon walked upstairs to his baby daughters room, when he walked in he saw his wife was indeed bust trying to get melody to sleep, 'hey love' said Leon as he kissed his wife 'hey you, why do you need Ginny for you know she'll be sleeping, you know she hasn't got over Harry's death and her families' 'I know, but we have a visitor, now I don't want you to see who it is until Ginny and the boys have ok, Katie' asked Leon 'fine just hurry up, you know how I'm like with visitors' Katie told her husbanded 'I know' after Leon said that he left the room to get Ron and George, he only had to walk past two doors to get to the boys, he opened the door to get in and found them playing wizard chess, 'hey boys, you might want to get down stairs to see who I found at the graveyard' he told the boys 'why would we what to see anyone you meet at the grave yard' George stated to laugh 'how do we know you didn't bring back some one we know that's dead' (damn George and his dark humor) 'yes it's someone you both know and no he isn't dead' _not anymore his not_ Leon finished in his head, 'now go see him' Leon said as stern as he could, as soon as he did both of the boys left to see who it was.

Leon left that room, went up one flight of stairs so he can get to Ginny's room, as soon as he entered Ginny's room he got a reply, 'go away' Ginny said out of the darkness, Leon turned on the light and Ginny turned over in her bed and pulled the covers over her head, Leon sat down on the side of her bed and pulled the covers down so he could see her face 'listen to me, Ginny' Leon said in a calm, cooling voice, 'there's someone down stairs who wants to meet you, he really wants to see you and you really need to see him' Leon said 'also if you don't get up I'll carry you down there in what ever your wearing under that bed cover, so I suggest you get a move on, sweetie' Leon usually doesn't get a reply from her but this time she actually replied him like Leon was actually was her farther 'ok dad' Ginny said, Leon looked at her in shock, instead of asking her why she said that, he kissed her on the forehead and said 'I want you down stairs in 5 minutes ok' 'ok', Leon again kissed Ginny on the forehead then left 'remember, you really do need to see har…..I mean our visitor' said Leon 'ok I heard you the first time dad' Ginny told her adopted farther 'I'll be down there soon'

* * *

AN: damn another cliff hanger, remember R&R and please if u have any ideas please message me them, thanks to you all and happy holidays. 


	5. Chapter 4, Dead Friends

A/N: well nice to see you guys again, i hope this well satisfy you for the moment all my free time and all, anyways R&R!

WARNING: i jump fom POV to POV every paragraph.

* * *

Harry Potter and Lord Rethathria

Chapter 4

Harry was waiting at the door that he just came though _"my god how long is this going to take I can't stay conscious for any longer"_ Harry slid to the ground and fell sleep instantly.

Ron and George got to the bottom of the stairs only to find a sleeping Harry potter, they both just stood there looking at him, Ron was the first to break the silence 'well I guess I shouldn't be surprised' George looked at him wondering what his brother meant 'well look at it this way, what hasn't he done, his one to work miracles when people are in need, remember Ginny, she needs him more then any of us know or hear' ' woah Ron since when did you become like that, what you just said was the smartest think I've ever hear you say, Hermione must be rubbing of on you' George told his brother 'now lets get him upstairs to one of our beds so he can sleep for the time being. So he can tell us how he got back to us, me personally think that his just humans personal god you know like Jesus' said George as he and Ron carried Harry up to there room, just as they where about to go into there room Ginny and Leon came from the third floor from Ginny's room, Ginny gasped when she saw Harry and ran to his side as soon as Ron and George set him on one of the beds, 'ok you two leave them alone for the time being, go help your mother with something ok' said Leon to his adopted sons 'fine but we get to see and talk to him afterwards ok Leon' Ron told Leon 'yes but not now ok' Leon said as Ron and George left Ginny and Harry alone.

'Ginny I'm going to revive him so you two can talk, and before you ask yes he is the real Harry Potter I checked him out myself plus is it was a spell or potion it would have worn out by now' Ginny just nodded her head she was still in shock that he was really there, Leon waved his wand at Harry using some non-verbal magic to wake up Harry.

HPOV

I was dreaming that I was still dead that I want with my parents just when I went though the mirror I woke up and the first thing I felt was someone holding my hand and wet hot water on my face, when I opened my eyes I saw Ginny, I just reached for her and pulled her into a tight hug, her pulled away and I wiped of the water that was on my face then when I looked back at Ginny I saw that she was crying, I smiles at her, I looked behind her and saw Leon 'I'll leave you two to talk, I'll be back later to tell you when lunch is ready ok Ginny, Harry' and with that Leon left the room as soon as Leon was gone Ginny jumped on me pulling me into the one of Molly Weaslys hugs I tried to call her to stop 'Ginny……..can't……..breath ….much' Ginny let her grip loosen but she didn't let go, I wraped my arms around her back, pulling her closer to make sure she was real, I moved to her ear so I didn't need to talk as loud 'I missed you gin and I'll never leave again' I told her 'I missed you to Harry' she moved her head so that she was resting in the crook of my neck, I felt her relax, I moved to see gin's face and found that she had fallen asleep, I moved her so that I had her head resting under my chin so that I was comfortable then I fell asleep my self.

LPOV

I left the room to let Harry and Ginny to talk out what they need to talk out, wondering where the boys went I just went to where Katie is, I walked in the room and Katie fell asleep while melody was still awake 'haha looks like it worked the other way round haha' I picked melody up and putt a blanket on my wife and set out of the room to find Ron and George, I got to the lounge room where Ron and George found something on T.V to watch 'man, this T.V thing is the coolest thing I've ever seen' stated Ron 'na, I bet you've both seen more stuff then moving pictures that talked, o and Hermione called yesterday saying that she'll be here today hopefully then dinner starts' I said after Ron, ' ok hey why have you got melody with you, isn't she usually with Kate' melody started to cry after Ron said this 'hey don't say that I can have time with my own daughter and plus you made her cry' I said as I comforted my only daughter _hey what are you thinking melody __is__ your only child, oh yeah _I told myself, I looked down at melody and found that she fell asleep against my chest, I held her just a bit tighter just enough to make sure she was really asleep, _what the hell, she never falls asleep because of me, o well I like it_ ' I'll be back I need to wake up Katie and putt melody into her cot' I said to the boys as I left, to go back to where I left my wife to sleep.

HPOV

I woke up to a mass of red before I figured out where I was, I moved the red hair of Ginny out of my face , as soon as I did I saw Ginny sleeping peacefully on my chest, I didn't move or anything I just wanted to watch Ginny sleep she looked at peace, I stayed like that for hours before she finally woke up, when she did she moved away as fast as she could but I was faster I grabbed her wrist, 'don't go' I pleaded, she obliged by laying back down but this time under my chin ' thank you gin' I said as I kissed the top of her head and laid my head back down 'any time Harry, sorry I just got surprised an…' 'Ginny be quite, its ok I understand', we stayed like this until Leon came to check on us.

Leon opened the door and looked at us for a while then said 'you two must be hungry you guys didn't get dinner last night, lunch will be up soon I'll come back and get you two when it's up, Ginny you know what's happening after lunch fill Harry in will you' 'sure thing dad' Ginny said then looked back at me, I was shocked, I guess it stood out because Ginny seemed to read my mind 'Harry, when my mum and dad died in that battle, Leon and Katie took us in after it, they signed the papers and everything, Harry, his my adopted father and Katie's my adopted mum now including for my brothers, now come on I'm starving' _damn, it's now or never _'Ginny wait, when you said that you would wait for me until I came back, does that include now' I said not looking at Ginny in the eye, she moved to me and said to me 'yes I was still waiting even though you where dead, Harry, I would always be waiting for you' as soon as she said that I closed the space between her and me and I was kissing her with everything, the one thing that truly shocked me is that, Ginny was kissing me back.

No ones POV

Leon went back down stair only to be yelled at by his wife 'go get those two lunch is ready' 'do I have to I just came from down there' just then there was a knock at the door, Ron, George, Katie and Leon pulled out there wands and pointed them at the door, Leon walked to the door and looked though the peephole that was built on the door, 'ok putt your wands away it's just Lupin and Tonks' Leon told Ron and George. Leo opened the door about 20cm and asked Lupin and Tonks at the door 'what is the original name of Witherwings, Hagrid's hippogriff? And Tonks what is your full name?' Lupin answered first 'the original name of Witherwings is Buckbeak, given to the fact that Hagrid had to change it so that the ministry didn't find out that Witherwings was buckbeak that was suppose to be killed for attacking draco in his third year of school' Tonks hair turned red when she answered 'my full name is Nymphadora Tonks, _but_ I like and want to be called Tonks for personal reasons, can we come in now?' 'Yeah sure, now that I know that you're who you say you are' Leon answered 'we're just about to have lunch then go over the plan for our umm _guest_'

Leon's POV

Several minutes later everyone was at the table except Harry.

Lupin was the first to speak up 'so, where's this guest of yours' he asked me 'Ginny can you go get him please' Ginny answered me by 'yes dad' Ginny got up from her chair and bounded up stairs, lupin commented 'what's up with Ginny I've never seen her so happy since Harry died' I decided so warn him of sorts ' now lupin, tonks, belive me when I tell you that this is no joke, this person is real, you will be able to ask him all sorts of questions when he gets down here to make sure that he is the real deal, just thought I should warn you' just as I finished Harry and Ginny rounded the corner into the dinning room, lupin and tonks dropped there forks and there mouths 'but…..but……but your dead, there's no way that you can be living' Harry spoke up 'well nether should you I saw you and tonks dead just before I faced voldemort and whatever his name is, can you tell me that hmm?' 'well no I drank some of that potion that make the drinker seem that there dead, I can't remember what it was called, well come on then how did you get back after a year of laying down in a ditch?' called lupin 'honesty I don't know how I got back, there I was facing a mirror of sorts with all of my family and dead friends init and there was a bright light behind me, everyone in the mirror/archway was beaconing me to go into the mirror except my parents……..they where………….shooing me away back to the light…………..then I was running towards the light then………. I was in my casket' Harry finished, 'well with that out of the way, sit Harry and eat I bet your starving' and just as Harry sat down and looked at the food, he was stuffing his face with everything he could get his hands on, 'slow down Harry or you'll choke' said Katie and sure enough Harry started to choke, thank god he was sitting next to me because I whacked Harry on the back and a peace of chicken bone came flying out of his mouth , Harry coughed out a thanks and started to scoff his face again but way slower then before 'you look like you haven't seen a peace of food in a year, Harry' said Tonks as Harry was cleaning a chicken bone 'phell' Harry swallowed the food in his mouth 'well a haven't and I haven't eaten in over a year have I……sooo what's been happening since I've been away' Harry said once he finished his mean, I mean god he was worse the Ron and man is that saying something……wait what o yeah 'well…..first I'll tell you that your not in England anymore………..your in Australia, Eastern Australia actually, well voldemort and Rethathria have taken over most of England and Scotland, o and Wales, after your last fight with voldemort, most of our rebellion got there after you've fallen, nearly everyone died, Harry,' Harry clasped on Ginny's hand and she gave him a reassuring squeeze, as I continued 'when we got there you where moved of to the side and some of them turned back to voldemort's side we where ordered to retreat back to headquarters by then molly Arthur, Fred, Charlie, Percy and bill where all dead so we got Ginny, Ron and George, since then they have been our family and we became theirs, when we got back to headquarters voldemort was on the most and so was Rethathria, by about I don't know a month or so they conquered about one fifth of England and that's about all we know at the time being, we have no idea where either of them are and we only have about 20 spies in there al of them in the lower ranks in the death eater systems,……sorry Harry' Harry just looked at me he was really speechless 'Ginny' Ginny looked at me 'it's time to start, bring the map and the plans, please' Ginny simply nodded and when towards a picture frame with me, Katie (who was about 4 mouths pregnant), Ginny, Ron, and George, and pressed Ginny's head on the frame (this picture is still by the way) then mine, Ron's, Kate's then George's after that she swung the frame aside which reveled a hidden safe.

* * *

A/N: i know i know, damn the author who made another one of his cliffys, i whould have finished this chapter but i thought i should putt it in just so you guys know that i'm still alive and still makethis. R&R and please if u guys have ideas i can really use some thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6, House Life

A/N: I don't own Harry potter (but I wish to, who doesn't), I'm starting to make most of this out of Leon's point of view because I think it's easier (and because I'm mostly putting myself into the character Leon, but who hasn't done that, come on don't be like that I know you guys have done it to) there might be some points that I make though out the story but that's to help play the story out, so just bare with me, ok.

All incantations I use in this story come from the/a Latin dictionary. (Some might not me from the Latin dictionary)

Harry Potter and Lord Rethathria

Chapter 5

Leon's POV

Ginny pushed in a few codes, took off a few spells then she opened the safe door and pulled out a map, a few fire arms and a long roll of parchment, Ginny who was sitting beside Harry before, now sat next to me, handed the fire arms to me and putt the map and roll of parchment down in front of me, Harry was looking at Ginny the whole time _I guess he was looking at the serious look on her face_ Ginny opened the map and my eyes widened at what I saw, (it's a map of Great Briton) I looked at Harry's confused face 'the black ink' I said to Harry while I was pointing to the huge black blob of ink covering most of the bottom half of England 'is the death eaters territory, the light blue is our forces, now that didn't look like that before, damn they got London again, well we'll make ground, Ginny, Ron, George make one of your miracle plans again' they nodded, then in a lower voice _ we'll need it_ 'have you been in the chamber under the school yet Leon?' Harry spoke up 'no we haven't Harry there's nothing down there except a giant dead snake' Ginny just got out, with clearly fear in her voice, I putt my arm around her to make sure she was ok 'I know but something is making me think of the place I don't know why' Harry said obviously unsure of what he wanted to go back for. I answered this time 'we'll go tomorrow' as my large germen shepherded cross zipped past my leg to get outside, Ginny looked at me with fear 'it's ok Ginny you can stay here if you want' I said hoping that she would, but knowing her 'no! I'll go, I just don't like the idea of it dad' _damn I knew she wouldn't stay_ 'fine, get your gear ready' I picked up a cobalt pistol and chucked it to Harry 'make sure you pick that up, keep it on safety as well so you don't shoot your self and bring it tomorrow' Harry looked confused again 'why will I need a gun, I still have Draco's wand' Harry said as he pulled his wand, I pulled out mine 'accio wand' I cached Harry's wand in my free hand 'first we'll go to olivanders tomorrow to get a new wand for you and also now you'll wish you had that gun now do you, Harry' Harry just nodded as I gave his wand back I threw Harry a gun holster that wraps around your upper leg 'keep it on you at all times Harry, except when your sleeping, and trust me you don't want to sleep with your gun still strapped to you' I said, Harry just nodded and sat back down at the table.

Over the past few hours we where telling Harry what happened after he "died", Ginny was going over the plans in the lounge with Ron who was talking with someone over the phone _I bet it's Hermione __again_ and George was polishing his P-90 that he was now trusted to handle (some jokes he did in the past year isn't very funny) Lupin and Tonks explained how they where alive and headed out saying that they will bring teddy the day after tomorrow so Harry could see his godson, when I was done giving Harry the update over the past year he went over to Ginny and placed one of his arms from was I saw around her waist, I was still sitting at the table with my wife, 'I don't know what to do with him Kate, he died once, I don't want him to go though that again but on the other hand he needs to fight to destroy voldemort and Rethathria, and gin…..well……seems to think his back and I see that there back together so…..' Kate interrupted me just then 'Leo shut up and let them decide, personally I think that Ginny is much better now then ever before now that Harry's back, and he will defeat the two dark lords, now go putt melody to sleep it's her nap time' I sighed and looked at melody who had her hands out to me saying sleepily 'daddy, daddy' begging me to pick her up, I smiled at my 3 year old daughter 'yes dear' I said as I picked up melody as soon as I did she snuggled into me, I smiled once again at my baby daughter as I held her tightly to me as I started to walk upstairs to the master bedroom (melody has two rooms a play room where she sometimes sleeps in and her own cot in the master bedroom with her parents) when I was starting up the second fight of stairs I saw that Ginny was right behind me so I pulled her to the side to talk to 'Ginny, how are you?' she looked at me like I was nuts 'don't look at me like that gin, you know what I mean' she continued to look at me like a was some sort of crazy person _god, sometimes she's as thick as Ron_ 'Harry, Ginny are you ok that his back?' Ginny finally started to look like she was thinking _man, o man I guess that's the first time she looked that thick_ 'of course I'm fine dad, I mean I know it's him when I talked to him last night, it's…..just going to take some time to get use to, that's all dad, honest' Ginny said after thinking it over 'that's good, so I see that you and Harry are going back out, right?' I said as I started back up stairs with Ginny following, Ginny responded 'yeah, is that ok dad?' she finished as I walked into mine and Katie's room 'yeah, it fine' I said as I rocked the nearly asleep melody to sleep who was still in my arms, she was being unusually quite but I didn't take any notice as I was talking to gin, 'so how's the plan coming gin?' I said seriously, Ginny replied with an emotionless face 'it's going according on schedule' 'good, we need it finished sometime in the next week so we can run it by the order' I said while I was tucking in the now asleep melody, I looked at my baby daughters peaceful face and kissed her on the forehead 'we need to finish this gin, we need to finish it soon' 'I know Leon' I muffled a laugh and I turned to Ginny 'hmm, you haven't called me Leon ever since the 3rd month you where here' I said to Ginny 'I know dad, sorry' I putt my arm on Ginny's shoulders 'there's no need to be gin, it's ok, but yeah keep on calling me dad, it's sounds good' I laughed again but careful not to wake melody and Ginny giggled, so steered her out of the room back to the living room.

The Next Morning

I woke up to the familiar sound of melody crying _at lest she does it less now then the past 2 years, man that was hell_ I got up and saw that Kate was sleeping though our baby's cries, so I got up as I did melody was holding her arms out to me wanting to be held and possibly feed, so I picked her up and walked down stairs to the kitchen where usually gin was there early in the mornings drinking coffee _which I wish I never let her drink, hmm damn I'm trusty all of a sudden _I got melody a drink of milk and got myself some orange juice as well, as I was drinking I looked at the clock and it read 7:00am 'better get everyone up hey Mel' _ I loved that nickname for melody_ I got out my wand and walked to the bottom of the stairs 'melody block your ears' melody put her little hands up to her heads to block out most of noise and she was saying 'big boom, big boom' 'yes melody BIG boom' I waved my wand as Ricky made his way under the dinner table with his paws over his head and my wand started a series of loud explosions that sounded like several wand fights and I started to yell 'DEATH EATERS EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE NOW' as soon as the loudest explosion wiped though the house everyone was down stairs with there wands and weapons, I made the explosions stop and I laughed at everyone, I looked at them and they all had a look of wanting to rip me into pieces, I straightened upped and said 'it's 0700 people get your gear and get ready to move out Harry, Ron, George and Ginny, we leave at 10 hundred hours, understood' the four of them said yes and then walked up stairs, when they where out of sight Katie slapped my face hard 'what was that for?' Kate responded with another slap this time lighter and on the top of my head 'for waking me up and waking us up like you did, that was mean' 'who said I was nice' as I pulled Kate to me and kissed her viciously.

No ones PVP

Meanwhile upstairs Ginny and Harry where gearing up, Ginny more slowly, then Harry asked if Ginny would stay instead of going with him (how…….normal of Harry, god) 'no I'm going, I've been doing this for a year, Leo let me go every time he want, so there's no way you are making me stay this time' Harry looked like Ginny was about to attack him, when Ginny left the room only then did Harry move to get back down stairs.

Ron and George where in there room packing there gear and tech (meaning technology like radar and heat goggles) Ron picked up a box labeled "hazardous handle with care" the box would have only been able to hold around 40-60 bullets at most and he putt it in his pack and headed down stairs following George.

Leon's POV

I was in my room packing, putting on my bullet proof vest _like it will stop the killing curse, yeah right_ I putt on a light weight short sleeve shirt then a vest with "lots" of pockets and I mean lots, on the vest is a clip that I can clip on the end of my P-90 too, I packed a few more things, most importantly I putt on a long gun strap to my right leg, this strap could hold a gun the size from an adults shoulder to there fingertip, I grabbed a gun off my bed that was that size and putt it in the strap say to it "it's time Cerberus" then I want down stairs to the rest of the gang.

I got down stairs and everyone that was going was ready, Ricky was already next to me ready to have his working vest on _he sometimes comes on missions with us_, I putt on Ricky's vest as he barked happily at me, I kissed my wife on the cheek and we all said our goodbyes as we left.

It was quiet for 10 minutes, then I spoke up 'Harry like I said last night we're going to get you a new wand first and we umm need to change your face, so people don't recognize you' I lifted my wand and aimed it at Harry's face, he complained 'no no, can't we do something other then hide my face with a wand?' 'Sorry Harry but, it's the only way' '_humanus_ _colligo_' a spray of mist/liquid came from my wand onto Harry's face, then Harry didn't look like Harry anymore he looked more like if Hermione had a brother, they walked out the door, Leon stayed back a bit to tell his wife that he loved her, when he catched up with Harry and the others he said three words "disappate to Ollie' then grabbed Harry's arm the disappated, the next second they where at ollivanders wand shop.

I saw Harry look outside and see that he wasn't where he thought he was, I bet he thought we where going to diagon ally. "HEY Ollie" I yelled out into the interior the shop, a young looking olivander came from the interior and saw me and smiled "Leon Ryan how long it's been" said the younger looking olivander "hello" looking at Harry "I'm David Olivander, nice to meet Mr…." obviously David wanted to know harrys name, Harry spoke up "I'm john, john morandy and I'm looking for a new wand" "a new wand, what's wrong with your old one?" olivander asked Harry "I lost it, while I was in a fight, when I was trying to get away, while I was……….escaping I must have dropped it" answered Harry. "ok then, lets see" olivander was looking at Harry every closely "ahhh I see, right handed are you, your also used to a powerful wand" olivanders eyes widened with surprise when he looked at harrys hand "I see that this _old _wand of yours had a brother" olivander said, Harry looked at him like he was hit by a massive bolder "how do you….." olivander cut him off "do you still have the wand.." he looked back at him "…Harry" everyone was in shock, even me _how the hell did he know_ I pulled my wand on him, as soon as I did everyone did "your going to get a new wand for him or fix the one he has now, understand Ollie" I ordered olivander " Harry can I see your wand please, not that one the one you broke" olivander asked Harry, Harry pulled out the necklace, opened it and pulled out his wand that's was still hanging by the phoenix tail feather core and gave it to olivander, "this wand is beyond my skills to repair, but I might be able to fashion a basic wand with the tail feather, but it'll take about an hour" just as olivander finished this, Ricky ran to the front door barking at it "you want ou….."I started, I saw people lot of them in cloaks and white masks appearing from the tree line, "Ron, George, Harry, get here now, Ginny" I pointed at olivander "take Ricky and make sure he doesn't get away at all" Ginny nodded her head and Ron, George, Harry and I walked out the front door to meet these new people arriving, I yelled out at them "Hey Greetings I would like to say something to you guys" one of them yelled back "What?" I answered with a smirk on my face "FIRE" we _meaning me Harry and George_ all pulled out our guns and fired on them, Ron pulled out his wand and was deflecting any curses and telling us when ever a killer spell was on its way.

This continued for about 2 hours until they retreated back into the tree line, we ran back into the house got harries wand told olivander to grab all he can and disappear, we got back to the house sweating with a few cuts and burses.

We got clean up and Kate ran into the room while I was dressing and knocked my back into a wall, kissing me passionately saying "don't ever do that to me again" _obviously she got what happened from one of the boys_ I rubbed her back gently saying it ok and I'm alright.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter (but I really don't need to tell you that but hey copy right laws and all). Hey DUH unless you dim brains didn't figure it out already I'm back and I'm Going To finish This Story, I hope, anyways hope you like it the next one will most possibly not be out for a long long time but stay posted (BTW if anyone needs to complain or anything go to Key name Leo119 message me there, I'm always active there on brakes)


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note: I'm sorry I haven't been giving this a lot of attention, but I'm back and I have free time now, so I'm gonna add chapters again and be active with this story, so, keep an eye out ^_^

1/1/11 P.S. I'm not going to continue this story unless more reviews are made... there is no point in continuing if no one is gonna read it.


End file.
